


Taken

by MaddChaos



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/pseuds/MaddChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place as soon as Edward leaves Bella near the beginning of the New Moon book. Broken and alone Bella is captured by the Voultri. Only to become their lowly pet... Until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

Prologue

Bella's POV:

'Gone.'

That was the only word that ran through my mind now. Repeating over and over again like one of those annoying broken records. He was gone, he didn't love me anymore, I wasn't good enough, and it was my fault.'

I chocked on that last thought, at the truth rearing its ugly head before me. I was trying desperately and unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that threatened to consume me.

As much as I tried my will shattered almost instantly and the tears began to fall quickly as they rolled down my cheeks; staining the white sheets that covered my bed with salted tears.

This place, my room was where I would stay for the remainder of my life. I sighed deeply, wishing that was true. Sooner or later Charlie would call me down and try to talk to me about this. Yet I had no need or will to speak to anyone at this time.

It was true that he had avoided me for the last five days, considering that I've wept here alone that time it was understandable. He was never one for tears; it always made him uncomfortable seeing as how he never knew what to say or how to react.

But I knew it was inevitable, he was bound to try to come drag me down stairs and try to make me eat something. 'Eat'. Hearing that word, my stomach began to ache uncontrollably. I hadn't eaten since he had left.

Really what was the need anymore? The man I had loved left because he... how did he put it 'tired of pretending to be something's he's not.' No matter how I tried I could not understand his words.

Pretending was never an appealing game to me when I was little and now to this day it held no interest... my life, my love, my existence was meaningless now.

But still why lead me on? Why let me follow you, believe you, allow me to yearn for you so? But after all it was all just a game of pretend, a cat and mouse game. A human and a vampire.

I grasped my chest as I felt the ripping pain tear through what was left of my heart. These sweetened memories were poising me slowly. The pain that coursed through my entire body was beginning to overwhelm me quickly.

How could one being live through such pain that seemed threaten to rip you to pieces at any moment.

Finally I feel asleep, or rather passed out from the exhaustion and piercing pain he had left in my heart. Yet even my dreams where plagued by nightmares and dark shadows of his form.

A dream that left you running and running and yet no matter how hard you pushed yourself you cannot run fast enough to reach its end. Most of these types of dreams don't have a purpose to most, but mine was defined and clear.

Him, I needed to run to him now. But that was an impossible dream, he was gone. Only left alone to these rapid emotions that tried to consume all. He is a vampire.

I'm a human. He was a god chiseled of hardened marble.

I wasn't enough.

Abruptly 'Bella' was half awoken from her tormenting dream. Not that she was complaining at the moment. But there was something odd about this.

Her weight seemed to be lifted and supported by the familiar touch of cold arms. Yet this touch was not his, these arms were not the same.

'No' She screamed mentally 'It cant be him, would he come back for me?' Bella’s thoughts echoed.

"No! Never think of such things!" Her mind answered harshly.

As her senses flooded back into her being, she realized that there was a rapid amount of wind rushing past her ears and around her body. Whosoever arm's she was in they were running... fast.

Slowly she began to inch my eyes open to see who was carrying me still unsure if she was ready for the sigh before her.

As she was finally able to focus on whose face was above me her body stiffened almost instantly.

This man had silvery pale skin and his features were gorgeous yet cold and paled like a newly found corpse.

The mans red eyes were framed perfectly by his blackened hair that waved to his shoulders. His black cape draping around his form in an almost graceful manner.

'Wow, wow, wow hold on a second... red eyes?!' Bella's thoughts echoed fervently. Yet she could only push herself to look back cautiously. Instantly Bella Locked eyes with her crimson eyed brute, staring straight into his shinning crimson eyes.

He was already taking in her form as his looked upon her face. In an air of stupidly Bella just stared at back at him, unable to look away.

Or maybe she was too scared to move, at this point she could not tell. Either way she couldn't break the trance he had been cast upon her by his entrancing gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Wow, wow, wow hold on a second... red eyes?!' Bella's thoughts echoed fervently. Yet she could only push herself to look back cautiously. Instantly Bella Locked eyes with her crimson eyed brute, staring straight into his shinning crimson eyes.

He was already taking in her form as his looked upon her face. In an air of stupidly Bella just stared at back at him, unable to look away.

Or maybe she was too scared to move, at this point she could not tell. Either way she couldn't break the trance he had been cast upon her by his entrancing gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't a vegetarian vampire. No he was a creature out for blood... your blood.

Yet the blood that coursed through his veins was unmerciful as his crimson red eyes took in your form slowly.

Instantly a thousand questions began to well up within her my mind.

But finally the spell of his wicked gaze had been broken.

Yet he looked upon her like a cat looks upon its prey before its own death.

He was a hunter an she was the prize he sought.

This man... this vampire was kidnapping her, yet she knew not to where shew would be taken.

'What is going to happening to me?'

'Why wasn't I already dead? Didn't vampires usually kill on site?'

'What had stopped there blood thirsty reputation so suddenly?' She wondered to herself as she laid still within her captures arms.

Since when did they carry off their prey to gourge upon them somewhere else?!

'Prey' that is all she was to them now, nothing more...

Her life and existence was at their pure discretion. Nothing more and certainty nothing less.

"Jane" The man holding Bella sighed as he slowed his pace quickly slightly knowing he had finally reached the destination he sought.

Nearing her stilled postured form he approached her slowly and cautiously as he opened his arms slightly to present Bella's unconscious form to her.

"Demetri" A dark cold voice replied in recognition to his words. “Well done she shall be the prize of the voultri.” The small woman’s echoed loudly;y around him.

That was all Bella heard before her mind was plunged into nothingness. Never wanting to continue without him, this would be your perfect end.

Just before darkness had consumed her fully she sighed in relief slightly. Hoping this would be her last breathe.

Unknowing that her trial's had only just begun.


	3. Never Look Back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Demetri" A dark cold voice replied in recognition to his words. “Well done she shall be the prize of the voultri.” The small woman’s echoed loudly;y around him.

That was all Bella heard before her mind was plunged into nothingness. Never wanting to continue without him, this would be your perfect end.

Just before darkness had consumed her fully she sighed in relief slightly. Hoping this would be her last breathe.

Unknowing that her trial's had only just begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter: 2 Not even blood

EPOV:

Leaving her was something that I had never thought myself capable of doing, yet I had still forced myself to do so for her sake...

I had to keep her safe and if parting from her and distancing myself would keep her alive I was more than willing to do so for her sake.

Still the memory of seeing those warm brown eyes melt into tears when I told her we were leaving her was almost enough to drive myself over the edge.

Yet I just couldn't bring myself to believe that Bella would have let her faith in me be broken so easily. Had I not pampered and protected her through out our relationship?

Still her final words she had spoken before my leave still wavered heavily amongst my unbeating heart. Words that I would never forget.

Bella had genuinely cared for my own well being. Yet it was true these words I had spoken to her that day I left would break any mere mortals resolve.

I had to leave her... for her own sake, as well as mine own.

It pained my cold heart as it seemed to of only taken a span of mere minutes before she had frozen in place as she took in my stern deceiving words as truth.

The pain was clear to me as I gazed into her soft brown doe eyes. Obviously Bella had believed my lie's to the fullest as she turned her gaze from me completely slowly in a pained fashion.

The growing tears in her eyes began to fall silently from her entrancing eyes.

It angered me to even think of her pining after me of all beings, a monster: A vampire. How many time have I warned her of my kind, of creatures of our nature? Let alone to think of her paired, or courting another male after my leave.

As I left her in silence a deep growl emerged from my throat thought as I turned, running deep into the Fork's thick forest foliage.

I tried to still my resolve as best as I could to prepare myself to face my family one last time and before we left forks and my Bella behind.. forever.

...  
..  
.


End file.
